Long Time Coming
by thetachibabe
Summary: Five years after dethroning Gary as champion, Ash decides to spend a week at home. But his mother and Professor Oak are about to go on vacation together, and with no one to spend the week with him, Ash is stuck with Gary. While Gary says he's over the past, he's spiraled down the wrong path and is still bitter over Ash. But he'll make him pay...with every inch of his body.
Disclaimer!: This story contains yaoi, specifically AshxGary (Palletshipping). If you don't like it…then don't read! You have been warned!

It was the beginnings of autumn in Pallet Town, and Ash was enjoying the fall breeze that brushed his black hair to the side. Smiling, he was relieved to be back in Pallet Town after a long time away. His duties as the champion of the Indigo League were pretty taxing, so every now and again it was nice to visit his hometown.

Ash had been champion of the league since he was 13. Now 18 and blossoming into the fullness of his manhood, Ash was quite attractive. Tanned olive skin, wind-swept black hair, and green eyes that resembled a forest composed an altogether attractive face. He had changed his look since his youth, now opting for a white vest and a black undershirt. He wore baggy tan pants to complement the look and high-topped sneakers. However, he still kept that old red and green hat firmly placed atop his head. Hands in his pockets, Ash walked along the edge of the river that led out of Pallet Town and towards the Indigo League. It was comforting being so close to the league from here.

However, Pallet Town did house one thing…well, one person, that made it a little unpleasant for Ash. Gary Oak. Ever since Ash had ended Gary's short-lived reign as Champion five years ago, Gary hadn't been the same. He came back to Pallet Town and started hanging out with some bad kids. According to Professor Oak, he had gotten wrapped up in graffiti, drugs, and even a bit of homosexuality. Ash felt sorry for the boy, but he didn't dwell on the thought too often. Apparently Gary didn't stick around town all that often, so Ash hoped to avoid him on this visit.

Unlucky for him, that wasn't going to happen.

Entering the small home his mother, Delia, had purchased a long time ago, Ash was welcomed to the scent of dinner cooking on the stove. Moving the vegetables she was sautéing about, Delia smiled at Ash and stopped him on his way up the stairs to his room.

"Oh, Ash honey, there's something I need to talk to you about," she said.

"Hmm? What is it?" Ash asked her.

"Well, Professor Oak is taking me with him to Cinnabar Island this weekend. Plus, with Daisy out of town, there's no one here to look after you…" before she could continue, Ash cut her off.

"Mom," he protested, "I don't need anyone to look after me."

"Now, now," she said, "you may be the Champion, but you're still my son. I wouldn't feel calm knowing you were all by yourself. Luckily, Professor Oak volunteered Gary to come over here and spend a few nights with you. That way, the two of you will have someone to be with while we're gone."

Ash felt his heart sag inside his chest just a little. Gary? But…Gary hated him! Plus, he was supposed to be into all sorts of bad stuff. Ash didn't need Gary tarnishing his reputation, so when his mother said that, he felt himself grow irritated.

"Fine," Ash snapped, perhaps a bit too forcefully. He continued his walk upstairs, his mother feeling a bit crestfallen at the sight of his reaction. Sighing, she just continued to cook dinner while Ash went upstairs.

Grumbling inwardly, Ash flopped down on the bed. Kicking off his high-top sneakers, he took off his cap as well and ran a hand through his thick black hair. The thought of spending his vacation here with Gary made him sick to his stomach. Not only could Gary pull something, but Ash knew the other boy hated him. Ash had ruined his Pokémon training career, so Gary was bound to harbor resentment towards him. Ash's blood began to curdle underneath his skin, making him feel hot and flushed.

Wanting to relieve his anger before heading downstairs for dinner, Ash contemplated how to do so. Mixed emotions running through his head, he laid an arm across his stomach and pondered how he would handle meeting Gary again for the first time in five years. Slowly, his fingers crept down the front of his stomach, swirling around the thick trail of hair leading down to his groin. Having shot through puberty, standing about six feet tall and sporting a nice toned figure, Ash had also spurted hair in a lot of places. The wispy strands of black hair leading downwards led to a soft clump of dark pubes. Ash rested his fingertips on his waist, barely dipping into the space between his khaki jeans and his skin.

Feeling the blood rush into his member, Ash smiled to himself as he thought of how to release the pent up steam inside of him. Reaching down with both hands, he unbuttoned his pants. Sagging them down a bit, he revealed a pair of dark plaid boxers. Shrugging them down to about his knees, Ash set his growing penis free. He was circumcised and even without an erection he displayed a pretty nice shaft. A grin on his face, Ash grabbed his cock firmly and began to play with it, occasionally massaging one of his balls in his right hand. Soon, his cock began to grow.

Getting up off the bed, Ash wiggled over to his desk. Sitting down in the desk chair, he turned on his laptop and quickly typed in the address to his favorite porn site. Reaching into the third drawer in his desk, he withdrew a compact bottle of warm gel. With a video now playing before him, Ash squirted some of the lubricant into his hand and greased up his now shining dick. Some of the lube trickled down and into his pubes, making the black hairs shine with a glowing luster. As the video progressed, Ash began to slide his hand up and down with greater rapidity. Soft moans escaped his lips as he pleasured himself, watching the man on the screen piledrive the young and helpless woman with his monster cock.

Ash continued to pump, his hand sliding up and over the head of his lubed penis. The moans grew more frequent as Ash felt himself grow closer to climax. Just as the video was getting to one of its hottest parts, the door to Ash's bedroom opened.

Closing the laptop, Ash spun around, expecting to find his mother standing in the doorway with the announcement that dinner was ready. Instead, he was greeted by the hungry eyes of Gary Oak.

"G-Gary..?" Ash asked, his right hand still gripping his pre-cum soaked cock.

Without skipping a beat, Gary replied. "Your mom invited me over for dinner. She thought it'd be cool for us to see one another before bunking up for the next few days. Looks like I came in at a bad time though," he said with a slight chuckle. Gary certainly looked different. He wore a black beanie over his hair, and his ears were pierced. He wore a red and black flannel over a white t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. White and black sneakers were on his feet. A chain dangled from his back belt loop up to the front. He looked pretty punkish to Ash, so it seemed as if the reports were true. Gary had put himself off the beaten path.

"I…ugh…should probably put some clothes on," Ash muttered, standing up from the chair and turning around to hide his cock. Now his hairy ass greeted Gary, who licked his lips unbeknownst to Ash. Those reports were true as well, Gary certainly liked boys. Ever since he had been dethroned five years ago, one boy always dominated his thoughts. Now, the very boy was standing right in front of him.

"Actually," Gary said, his voice adopting a playful tone. "How about I join you?"

Ash flinched. He remembered what a few people had told him about Gary…that he was into guys. Dick still hanging out, Ash turned around to face Gary. The distance between them was pretty wide despite being in the small bedroom together.

"Y-you're not mad at me?" Ash asked him, face flushing.

"Mad at you?" Gary asked. "I've had five years to cool off, man. Now I'm just happy to see you after all this time," he lied. Gary was very much pissed at Ash. Pissed that he had beaten him, pissed that he had left him in the dust…but Gary wouldn't reveal that yet. Taking a step towards Ash, he pretended to look friendly and inviting.

"I-I'm not gay," Ash stammered.

"It's cool, neither am I," Gary told him. "I'm bi-sexual."

"B-bi what?" Ash asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Bi-sexual," Gary reiterated. "I like boys and girls."

Ash didn't know such a term existed. Swallowing, he wondered if he should tell Gary the little thoughts that crept into his head sometimes. Every once in a while, Ash found himself turned on by the sight of another male naked. When watching porn, he often focused on the guy and not the girl. Swallowing again, Ash managed a reply.

"I was pretty far in," he said. "So…I'd kind of like to finish. You can join me if you want, but no touching."

Gary smirked. "Fine by me," he said. Closing the door, which had only been cracked open, Gary moved towards Ash. Taking the laptop off his desk, Ash placed it on his bed. Scooching over on top of the mattress, he made room for Gary.

"What're we watchin'?" Gary asked.

"Ugh…," Ash began, still a bit flustered. "It's just some regular straight porn."

"You ever watch gay porn?" Gary asked.

Ash had once or twice, but he decided to lie. "N-no," he stuttered.

Gary just shrugged. Opening the laptop, Ash resumed the video. With his dick in his hand and it all lubed up, he could easily pick up where he left off.

"You've got a pretty big dick," Gary said in admiration as he started to rub himself through his jeans. Ash managed a quiet, "Thank you."

Undoing his belt, Gary let his baggy jeans fall to his ankles. Freeing his growing dick from the confines of his bright red boxers, Gary accepted some of the lube from Ash and applied it to his dick. Moaning softly, Gary began to stroke himself up and down, tugging on his growing dick with decent force. If Ash's cock was big, Gary's was huge. It surpassed Ash's by about an inch, coming in roughly around 8 and a half inches. In awe of Gary's large penis, Ash found his eyes flitting between it and the video. Gary noticed, but he didn't say anything.

For a couple of minutes they lay there, shirts and over shirts still on, but pants sagged and dicks roaming free. They stroked them up and down, moaning here and there and panting with horniness. As the video neared its end, Ash felt himself growing hot and ready.

"I'm about to cum," Ash warned Gary. "Can you get that towel from underneath my bed?"

Gary nodded and leaned down, finding the towel and bringing it up. It was caked with a few old stains, alerting Gary that this was Ash's routine skeet blanket. Increasing the quickness of his strokes, Ash tried to masturbate himself towards climax. Beside him, Gary watched him with trained attention, quietly stroking himself up and down.

"Ngh," Ash grunted. "I…I need to cum," he said. Gary spread open the towel, laying it out for Ash. Rising to sit on his knees, Ash positioned the towel underneath himself and moaned a little too loudly as hot strands of cum flew from the tip of his dick and onto the blue fabric. The sight drove Gary wild, causing the offbeat teen to cum much sooner than he had anticipated. Moments later, seed flowed from his bulging cock, lapping onto his chest and getting caught up in his dark pubes. Taking the towel, he folded it over and wiped himself clean.

"That was kinda hot," Gary admitted, pulling up his baggy blue jeans and buttoning them. Ash composed himself as well, looking kind of embarrassed.

"Y-yeah…don't tell anyone about that, ok?" Ash asked him. Gary smiled.

"Your secret's safe with me, Ashy-boy."

"Don't call me that, Gary," Ash protested with a bit of a smile. Hearing the term was actually kind of nostalgic. Ash hadn't heard Gary call him Ashy-boy since, well since they were kids. The voice of his mother from downstairs interrupted Ash from his thoughts.

"Boys~" came the singsong voice of Delia Ketchum. "Dinner's ready!"

Hopping off his bed, Ash left for downstairs. Turning around, he asked Gary with an arched brow, "Coming?"

Gary nodded. But he let Ash go in front of him. Following the Champion out, Gary was staring at that ass concealed by those tan pants. He was most certainly still upset with Ash, and while Ash might think they were on good terms for now, over the course of these few days…Gary would make him pay.

In more ways than one.


End file.
